


the garden

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, a random thing i came up with, and really i left it as it is because i couldnt write it anymore, but this is juist, everyone is technically involved, its at a point where it could stop, leaves a hell of a cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Keith loved that garden that he never should've trespassed into. None of this ever would've happened if he just didn't climb that fence all that time ago.





	the garden

Keith walked down the road. Nothing in particular was happening as he went. He didn’t have a specific place in mind. There was no known direction as he went. Until he found himself at a part of a fence he’d climbed once. On the other side had been a gorgeous garden, the scents floating over and making his body move. He was glad to choose to go ahead and climb over it.

 

It was nighttime, nobody should’ve been in the garden under the new moon. He could hardly see the large man who sat in the gazebo in the middle of the garden. He only caught sight of him due to the light of a phone screen. Though it quickly faded. 

 

There was no logical way for him to get in unless he was a resident in the huge mansion in front of Keith. Before logic could really kick in, Keith walked over to him. He didn’t know why but he just had a feeling he wouldn’t lash out at him. Even though his size should have deterred Keith from even considering approaching him. The scents around him had him only enticed by someone else enjoying them.

 

He wanted to say something, really he did. Some way to alert the man to his presence. 

 

That was given as he stepped on a creaky board, his own body jolting back and retreating into the bushes. A voice called after him but he was too busy running to really consider talking. After all, he was trespassing.

 

Every new moon he’d go by at night, his feet always carrying him there. He’d go into the garden and each time after, the male would have a lantern. It never provided much light but it seemed only to be there at that point to illuminate his book. The book he was always writing in.

 

Keith wanted nothing more than to find out what he was writing about. Maybe he was a big name writer and Keith had given him inspiration. He couldn’t tell.

 

Eventually, Keith came on a full moon instead of a new one. He made sure no one was around as he crawled over the fence. This time, his body was completely illuminated by the moonlight. Instead of his usual skill, he stumbled and fell to the ground. He blamed the nerves in his stomach as he wasn’t sure as to why he was actually breaking his weird new schedule.

 

He’d always been nocturnal but never actually having anyone other than someone he nerded out with over the internet, it was difficult to care. They had never really been on at normal times anyway.

 

The garden was full of life as usual. In the gazebo, no one sat. Keith checked the time. It was about two in the morning. He usually came at about midnight but he was late for once. Then again, he didn’t really expect anyone to be there. Maybe he only came out on the new moon? Which wouldn’t make much sense when writing a book outside.

 

He made his way over to the gazebo; its emptiness overwhelming him. A pain shot through him; his hands moving to brace against the wood. The pain he felt was one from his anxiety, something that only flared up when he broke his schedule.

 

He rested his head against the seat of the gazebo, knelt down in pain.

 

“Are you okay?” Every nerve in his body lit on fire, his body stock still. If he stayed still, didn’t respond, whoever they were, they could blame it on lack of sleep. After all, who was awake at this hour? “Hey, are you okay?”

 

Fuck, he was trembling as the stranger approached him. A gentle hand touched his back and he immediately spurred into action. His whole body moving, everything seeming to be  _ wrong _ as he stumbled backwards and fell. He cracked his head against the wooden floor, swearing silently.

 

“Seriously, you are not okay!” The voice was soft now that Keith actually paused to listen to it. Worry seemed to lace it and his eyes blurred as he opened them. His eyes were glazed over as he looked up at the man. The man who he’d almost met on the first night.

 

He could feel his consciousness fading as he struggled to open his mouth. “...’m sorry…” Keith managed before passing out, the male’s voice fading away as he did.

 

He must’ve somehow moved him since Keith woke up in a really soft bed. It obviously wasn’t his own with the quality of the blanket or the pillow. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his head. A curse left his lips as he realized he was definitely in that mansion. He moved to get up, a stiffness to his body. He looked outside and saw the sky was downcast. Rain pitter pattered outside.

 

As soon as he was up on his legs, he checked the time. It was around five in the afternoon. Good thing he didn’t work tonight. As soon as he made it to the door, he heard the sound of footsteps. Instinct kicking in and he had to hide. Looking around, he saw a closet and hoped he’d be small enough to fit. Lucky for him, it was fairly full and he quickly made himself disappear in the hung up clothes and behind a couple baskets on the floor.

 

Outside the closet, he could hear someone’s voice, immediately increasing in volume as they ran to somewhere else in the house. He didn’t dare move.

 

Time moved on as he stayed there. He could hear a ruckus of yelling throughout the house. Then he picked up the man he’d met’s voice. A pang of pain shot through him.

 

“ _ He was injured! What if he jumped the balcony and went out in the rain? Lance! Did you check the closet? _ ” Keith stiffened as he heard the words. He didn’t want to be found. He couldn’t be found. He tried to disappear, presence wise. He focused and closed his eyes. The yelling seemed to subside but someone had entered the room again. More than just one person had entered.

 

Multiple footsteps moved about the room. Keith focused on minimizing his breathing as he noticed a pair specifically approach the closet. He couldn’t be found. What would he say? What would they do? He’d trespassed, gotten himself knocked out on his own in front of one of them, and even disappeared as soon as he woke up in the house. How would they react to him in general?

 

The door opened. Light filtered in and Keith almost quit breathing. It seemed to be the man he’d met on that first night so long ago. Not really met, only really saw. Hardly even saw him actually but he knew from the basic form that it had to be him.

 

“Hey… We’re not going to hurt you. Please, if you’re in here, come out. I just want to check on you. You passed out after hitting your head after all. Besides, you looked like you were in pain when you were in the gazebo.” Keith kept still. The man hadn’t started actually looking yet. He let out a sigh. Keith felt the air shift as the man presumably started to look. 

 

Keith refused to breathe at that point, his heartbeat in his ears deafening him. A hand brushed against his skin and he panicked. Everything moved, he jumped out of his hiding place and collided with the big man. He had tried to knock him over but the man stood strong. Keith stared up, terror clear on his face as he backed up against the wall of the closet.

 

His feet kept moving backwards, his body reacting by sliding down the wall and curling up. He was absolutely terrified. All he could think of was the one time he’d trespassed and been caught before. The scars burned, his hands moving to his stomach; fingernails digging into the skin through the shirt.

 

The large man could see the fear, the plain terror, in his eyes. He backed up. Turned around. Then sat down. His large back facing Keith. “Hello.” Keith slowly started to breathe even. “My name is Hunk. I’m sorry I cornered you like that.” The others were leaving, he caught sight of them as blurs in his peripheral. “I was worried since you were asleep so long but I didn’t want to take you out in the rain. Do you mind if I ask you some questions? You can respond by tapping my back once for no and twice for yes.”

 

He stopped talking. He waited. Keith tapped his back twice.

 

“Thank you for responding.” Keith could feel the warmth in his voice. “I write stories and someone had helped inspire me what feels like years ago at this point. I never got to meet them or find out their name. We met in my garden. I couldn’t even really see their face, it was a new moon after all. They had gotten all the way to the gazebo without me noticing and then they stepped on the creaky step, immediately jumping and leaving. I tried to call out to them but they just ran. Would you possibly know who that was?”

 

Keith contemplated vocalizing his answer but opted for silence as he tapped Hunk’s back twice.

 

“Do you definitively know or just have an idea? Tap twice if you definitely know and once if you only have an idea.” Keith tapped twice. “Would you be willing to tell me who that was?” Keith didn’t respond. He just sat there, staring at Hunk’s back. The burning had gone away by then. “I will take that as a no.” Keith tapped his back twice. “Yes to that you won’t tell me or yes that you will. Once for you won’t tell me and twice for you will.”

 

Keith just placed his hand on Hunk’s back.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Keith removed his hand, unsure of himself. “Do you like the warmth I give off?” Keith tapped his back twice. “If you’re comfortable with it, I would not mind you hugging me.” Keith glanced at the base of his neck. He swallowed and moved forward. He slowly wrapped his arms around the large man, his legs settling against Hunk’s sides. He felt hands cover his, his fingers dug in slightly but he willed himself to stay.

 

Keith’s breathing was stuttering as he rested his body against Hunk’s.

 

“Do you feel any better?” Keith couldn’t really tap Hunk this way, both his hands were covered. He opted to nod his head against Hunk’s back. “I’m glad. Does my warmth make you feel better?” He nodded again. “Do you want me to be quiet?” 

 

Keith paused. “No.”

 

Hunk was surprised by the fact he had spoken. Though, it didn’t show through his voice. “Last night, you apologized before passing out; so could you tell me why?” Keith tensed, Hunk feeling his arms tighten around him. “You don’t have to tell me.”

 

“I don’t know… I don’t know why I apologized… Not exactly why…” He had a faint idea of why. He was probably apologizing for running so much. He’d always ran away from the man he currently held onto.

 

“That’s alright. Are you hungry?”

 

“I could eat.”

 

“Can I get you a change of clothes first?” Keith pursed his lips. “Maybe offer you a bath before a change of clothes? I want you to be comfortable.”

 

“That’s asking a lot.”

 

“Are you not comfortable like this?” Keith stayed silent. “If I’m going to offer you food, it’d help if I could go to make it. Would you mind if I left?” Keith wiggled his hands free from under Hunk’s; tapping a finger twice after. “Feel free to look through the closet for clothes. I’m sure you’ll find something in there that fits you. Only because it’s out mishmash of clothes bought in the wrong sizes. The styles might not fit you, though.”

 

With that, Hunk got up and left. He had stopped at the door, looked back to just see Keith’s legs sticking out. 

 

Keith had stayed where he was for at least a solid minute. He got up and turned back into the closet. He contemplated running again. The balcony was right there. Sure, it was raining; and that had never stopped him before. He turned on his heel and walked up to the balcony. The glass doors closed as he stared through them. What was he going to do?

 

Eventually, he sat and, just, watched the rain. It was as beautiful as always. That was always consistent. The sound of rain always soothed him and it was always beautiful. Even if it was a storm that he could very easily die in, he would be soothed. The water always cooled him off and it made him feel so much safer.

 

His t shirt was as ragged as usual, hardly providing the warmth he knew he needed. He never wore the jacket his friend had given him when he went out at night. It was too precious to get torn up by his nightly adventures. So it always sat at home, waiting for him on his bed.

 

He lived with that friend. They were close and Keith knew that friend would disapprove of the way he got his money. He wouldn’t ever tell him though. Even with his anxiety, it never seemed to spike up when he knew he’d be getting paid after. The more money, the better.

 

He glanced down at the garden through the railing of the balcony. Flowers bloomed about everywhere. He wanted to be out there. He wanted more than anything to be out in that rain and in that garden.

 

His feet moved on his own, balcony doors being opened and shut behind him. He immediately looked for a way down, finding a risky way to climb down. He somehow managed it and went and stood in the rain in the middle of the garden. The rain quickly soaked his clothes and his hair. He was already shivering and yet he felt so much more relaxed. He sat down on the ground, bringing his knees to his chest. It was beautiful. And cold.

 

He stayed there shivering. Eventually he heard yelling from the house again. He’d left the closet open so it was obvious he wasn’t in there.

 

The house seemed to silence. He couldn’t hear anything else over the rain. He still hadn’t given his name. He could leave with almost no trace. He stood up. Feet carrying him to the part of the fence he could get over. However, it was too slippery trying to go up. His usual footholds immediately giving way as his feet slipped. He tried a few times before turning around and slowly sitting down against the fence. He could feel mud against his jeans. He was going to be a mess.

 

Somebody came out into the garden with an umbrella. He glanced up as they approached. He was surprised to see none other than his friend, Shiro. The friend he lived with that had some mystery job during the day. Keith started to tear up, mouth opening as his throat closed.

 

“Buddy, come on, let’s take you inside.” Keith was immediately up and holding Shiro. He was crying, sobbing more like it. Shiro used the fence to hold up the umbrella as he lifted Keith up into his arms. He managed to hold both Keith and the umbrella and he walked back in with him.

 

Keith was tired as he rested against Shiro’s chest. He was also cold. Very cold. Nothing was registering in his head as Shiro seemed to carry him forever. For all Keith cared, he could carry him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i really can't explain this its written and i figure i might as well put it up here  
> i mean i don't even explain the background of anyone int he fic how nice of lkadjgl;sakdjfladkj  
> bad mindset right now, shouldn't be allowing myself to talk to myself


End file.
